"Alison" Mask
thumb|260px La "Alison" Mask es una máscara que apareció por primera vez en This Is A Dark Ride. Fue creada por Hector Lime, y fue diseñada para parecerse a Alison DiLaurentis. La máscara se usa a menudo como un disfraz de "A", que parece estar obsesionado con Alison. Las siguientes personas fueron vistas con la máscara: *Red Coat, como un disfraz icónico. *CeCe Drake en Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Sara Harvey en Game Over, Charles *Mona Vanderwaal en This Is A Dark Ride y en A's Dollhouse *Cindy y Mindy en How the 'A' Stole Christmas Serie |-|Temporada 3= *La máscara fue usada en This Is A Dark Ride por Mona Vanderwaal. Se vistió con el mismo fantasma de la ópera que Caleb con el fin de engañar a Hanna en el tren de Halloween. *En I'm Your Puppet, la máscara está en el cuerpo de "John Doe" cuando Emily y Hanna buscan en la morgue. Lo más probable es que se pusiera allí por Red Coat, ya que se le vio entrar y salir de la morgue por Aria. *En A DAngerous GAme, Hanna, Spencer y Mona ven vislumbres de Alison como Red Coat. Más tarde, Mona le dice a las The Liars que Red Coat llevaba la máscara cuando la visitó en Radley y durante "That Night". Emily y Aria no saben si las chicas realmente vieron a Alison, o si era Red Coat con la máscara. |-|Temporada 4= *En 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e, The Black Widow se ve usando la máscara mientras está en la guarida de A. Un lado de la máscara se quema, insinuando que ella asistió al fuego de la casa de campo de Thornhill. *En Turn of the Shoe, se ve a "A" vistiendo la máscara cuando ella/él ataca a Mona en su auto. *En Cat's Cradle, mientras Emily y Aria buscan a través de algunas de las pertenencias de Alison, encuentran una copia de la máscara con la marca de Héctor Lime en la parte posterior de la misma. Hanna, Emily y Aria van al estudio de Héctor y le preguntan acerca de su origen. Hector les dice que Alison le había encargado hacer la máscara y crear copias porque quería que todos sus amigos se parecieran a ella. Alison le dijo a Héctor que rompiera el molde cuando terminara. *En Face Time, Aria y Spencer siguen a Melissa a la tienda de Hector, y ven a Melissa sacando un gran saco de la tienda. Spencer decide seguir a Melissa y Aria entra en la tienda. Aria camina hacia la habitación trasera y encuentra un estante entero de máscaras y moldes de Alison, y encuentra a Héctor. Él trata de hacerla salir, pero finalmente se da por vencido, diciendo que de hecho rompió el molde, pero mantuvo las piezas fundidas porque el rostro de Alison era tan hermoso. *En The Mirror Has Three Faces, Hanna entra en el viejo dormitorio de Alison y ve la vieja caja de joyas de Alison. En el reflejo del espejo dentro de la caja, se ve a Red Coat vistiendo la máscara mientras mira a Hanna, pero rápidamente se va antes de que ella note. Jessica DiLaurentis le dice a Spencer ya Hanna que CeCe Drake una vez se registró en Radley vestida como Alison. Se dieron cuenta de que las máscaras no eran para ellos, probablemente Alison los había hecho para CeCe. *En Now You See Me, Now You Don't, la máscara se ve brevemente cuando Aria corre después de Red Coat dentro de la fábrica. Comenzaron a luchar y en el proceso, la máscara se cae, revelando a CeCe Drake. También hay un "buen" Red Coat, que es Alison. |-|Temporada 5= *En How the 'A' Stole Christmas, durante el Ice Ball, Emily y Aria persiguen a Alison y Cece fuera con Paige y Lucas ayudándoles a esquivarlos. Pero cuando Alison y Cece se dan la vuelta, se dan cuenta de que es Cindy y Mindy llevando las máscaras de "Alison" - y simplemente se enamoraron de un señuelo. *En Welcome to the Dollhouse, Mona fue vista en A's Dollhouse, tocando el piano con la máscara de Ali. Cuando los Mentirosos la ven ella se quita su máscara para revelar que ella está viva. |-|Temporada 6= *En Game Over, Charles, durante el flashback de The Incident at Thornhill Lodge, vemos a Sara Harvey usando la máscara, ya que se ha revelada que es Red Coat. *En The Gloves Are On, Uber A está mirando a través de las cosas de Charlotte, incluyendo la máscara "Ali". Galería Ali Mask 1.jpg|La Máscara en "I'm Your Puppet" Ali Mask 3.jpg|Miembro del A-Team (Mona) usando la máscara en "This Is A Dark Ride" Ali Mask 4.jpg AliMask.png|The Black Widow usando la máscara MonaAttacked.jpg|"A" ataca a Mona Alison Mask 8.jpg|Hector Lime creando la máscara Alie.PNG Ali Mask - Red Coat.jpg|Red Coat usando la máscara de "Alison" Red Coat Was Wearing a Mask and Hanna Hallucinated.JPG Pll-5x13-5.jpg|Cindy y Mindy usando las máscaras ALIMASK525.png Navegación Categoría:Objetos Categoría:A Team